Prince of the Crossroads
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: Story written from letter "Conner Crowley" from the supernatural rejection letters. Harry is adopted by our favorite Crossroads demon; Crowley. The outcome will change more then the wizarding world. Maybe even the Apocalypse itself.
1. Given away

This is story written from one of my "Supernatural reject letters", called Conner Crowley. That rejection letter was inspired by Kirallie's '_Family dealing_', and Winchester-Colt's _'Demon King Daddy._' (May she rest in peace.)

Please read those stories, as they are really wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue; given away.<span>**

Vernon Dursley dragged the sobbing form of his 5-year-old nephew out of Number 4 privet drive. Sadly, this wasn't such an abnormal sight, given the tempter of said man.. He had dragged Harry out of the house countless times before. Nearly all the neighbors had grown accustom to it over the years… Only this time he was dragging the boy out by the roots of his hair.

Little Harry Potter winced hard as he kept his eyes closed shut. He had both hands on his head around his skull, trying to relieve the pain. It didn't work. Every hair follicle his uncle pulled was agony to him. But the pain ended after Vernon opened the car door, and the loosen his grip on Harry's head…

Only to be shoved violently into the back seat of Vernon's car. Light tears started to fall down Harry's face as the door slammed behind him, not even bothering to put him into child's car seat that was already in the backseat.. Harry nearly start hyperventilating in fear. His uncle had always been cruel, but this was overboard even for him. Harry was terrified of what his uncle was going to do next. He had never seen his uncle this angry before, and for the first time the little child actually feared for his life.

He laid still in the back seat. Shaking in fear of his uncle… He knew that he had done something bad, something freakish. He knew he was going to have to pay for it now, as well.

"Hair growing back, overnight…! Unnatural, freaky, unclean little… All your parent's fault…" Vernon mumbled under his breath, as if Harry wasn't even there anymore. He looked over to a small box that he had in the passenger seat with him.

"Well… So be it. Once a freak, always a freak… No helping him now.. Got to get rid of him… Can't have him in the house anymore, no…"

Vernon glared at the little boy in the back of the car, and Harry frowned at the hate and fire in his eyes.

"You've gone to far this time, BOY!" The man yelled, as put more speed in on the car.

"I'm getting rid of you now… Getting rid of you for GOOD…."

Harry was utterly terrified… and sure that he was going to be murdered by his uncle..

* * *

><p>Vernon drove the boy out into a dark, empty road with gravel on all four sides. A crossroads. Vernon grabbed the small box next to him, as he counted off the objects inside of it.<p>

"Herbs… Photo.. Coin.. Cat bones, Thank god old Figg had about a dozen of them in her back yard… yep… Everything they listed in the book…" Vernon turned and looked at the cowering, shaking form of his nephew in the back seat. An evil smirk crossed his face as he spoke cruelly to the boy.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, BOY?….." The man yelled. Harry sank down even lower in his seat, as he stared at his uncle. Fear then paralyzed him, and he couldn't move anymore. Vernon smiled, apparently enjoying the torment he was inflicting on the little child. Harry's poor little heart was racing so much, he was sure it was about to burst. And he silently hoped it would, so that way he wouldn't have to suffer anymore of his uncle's cruelty.. But that was not to be his fate.

"What you did back there, Boy.. Was MAGIC…Filthy, disgusting, abnormal magic! So… I looked some things up in the library.. And found that there is a branch of magic that comes from DEMONS. From women and men that sell their souls for power… Just like your PARENTS…."

Harry's eyes went even wider. MAGIC? DEMONS? HIS PARENTS? What on Earth?…

"That's right, boy… you're parent's didn't die in a car crash.. They where Blown up. By MAGIC… The same kind you just used to grow your hair back!"

Harry's heart crack a little at his uncle's words… His parents.. They were blown up.. They where freaks, just like him… And he just used the same kind of power that killed them… Tears started to fall down Harry's face, but Vernon refused to stop tormenting the boy. He started to tell him how his mother died and burned to death in his nursery, right in front of his crib. Where he was sleeping. How his father was found by the door. As if trying to run away, like a coward…

"So, now.. BOY… I'm going to do something I should have done long ago…" Harry blinked in confusion. Vernon snapped close the small box he was looking into, and then opened the door to the car. He got out, and opened the back door, grabbing the boy by the hair once again and yanking him out of the car.

Vernon marched over to the crossroads, dragging the poor boy as he kicked and screamed in pain. Vernon took the box, and nearly shoved it under the gravel and dirt. Harry howled in pain again, and his uncle just shook him by the hair.

"My word, what on Earth do we have here?…" A silky female voice sounded from behind them.

Vernon turned and looked at source of the voice, his eyes wide and guilty as he quickly released Harry… dropping the poor boy upon the gravel.

The woman was tall, with dark black hair that wore a lovely red dress. Not a ball gown, but a full-length silk number that made her look like something out of a romance novel.

"What… I… Um.. Oh, my word." Vernon stuttered, as Harry sobbed and rubbed his abused head. "I was actually… Expecting.. A…."

"Demon?…" The woman said, as her eyes then turned a deep crimson red… just like her dress. Vernon gasped in shock, and jumped back… It was now his turned to be wide eyed and terrified.

"You! You are one of _them!"_ Vernon then spat… Harry sat frozen on the ground, as looked at the beautiful yet terrifying woman in front of him… So that was a Demon… He had never seen one before

"YOU!" Vernon spat at the woman, as he pointed to Harry. "DEMON, I demand that you take this… This… Freakish _witch-spawn _away from my family! NOW!"

"Pardon me?…" The woman said, with a glare. Apparently she was not used to be ordered about by fat, ugly men.

"This… this… THING was born from a witch! His mother and father died, and we got shafted with him! Now, he has POWERS… and he's daring to use them IN MY OWN HOUSE! I want him OUT… You lot can have him back! I want him gone from my house! NOW!"

Harry looked up in horror at his uncle… So that was what he meant… He was giving him away to a demon!

"Uncle, Please, no!" Harry screamed in terror… His uncle only backhanded him back into the gravel.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of trash!" Vernon spat down at the injured boy.. Even the demon looked angry at the Man's actions. Vernon just looked to the Demon, hate still shining in his eyes.

"Take the boy or leave him here to die. I don't care… I just want rid of him." Vernon said, as he turned and walked back to the car. Harry tried to run after his uncle, but before he knew it, he was swooped up into the very strong, but very soft arms of the woman in red.

Harry screamed for his uncle to come back, and not to give him to the Demons. But Vernon ignored him. He got into the car, and started the engine. And as Harry started to cry, for the fifth time that day, His uncle turned the car around, and drove away.. The tail lights of the old sedan being the last thing that he saw…

Everything went black as he fell limp in the arms of the demoness.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up in a comfy, plush bed. It was easily the softest bed that he had ever slept in. It was a huge, king-sized, and swallowed him up…<p>

The first thing that he noticed was that he was no longer in pain. It was as if all of his uncle's hits and beatings had never happened. The second thing he noticed was the room he was it.

The dressers and fixtures in the room where high-class and obviously expensive. The drapes and trappings around all matched and looked dark but regal at the same time. Harry took in the whole room with a small sense of awe. He had never seen a bedroom so well put together except in magazines and on TV before.

The third thing he noticed was that he was dressed in a silk nightshirt that was far to big for him. He toyed over the soft, sleek fabric with his fingers. He smirked at how funny he must look. A little kid in a huge bed, with a huge shirt! To his 5-year-old mind, it was hilarious. He laughed a little…

"Well, then… I see you're finally awake." Came a Scottish accent. Harry's smile dropped immediately as he looked towards the person standing in the doorway. He was sure that their was no one in the doorway a moment ago. It was a tall, regal man. He looked stocky and well-dressed with a widow's peak at the top of his hair-line. But his eyes… Harry didn't know if he should be afraid or if he should try to get on his good side.

The man had a deep, dark, mischievous look that Harry just couldn't place. Harry just stayed still, and didn't say a thing. He was almost to afraid to.

"Don't worry, Lad… I'm not going to hurt you." The man said as he walked forward. "You ARE my new ward, after all…" He said with a smile… Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Tell me little one… You're name is Harry potter, is it not?" The man's eyes went to the scar on his head as he asked. Harry nodded his head and refused to speak.. The man smilied happily in return. But it was a smile that made Harry feel uncomfortable…

"Very good, Harry. I have to say I'm very pleased to meet you. My name's Crowley… Fergus Crowley, King of the crossroad Demons." Harry's throat went dry at that statement, as he looked at the man with a new amount of fear and amazement…

"But… From now on." The man say, as his smile turned into more of a smirk. "You can call me _'Dad'.."_


	2. Best served cold

HELLO! New chapter finally, and I have to say... PLOT BUNNIES! ACK!

I figured out a way to let Harry keep the blood wards while still punishing the Dursleys. I also have an idea that I will be testing out in this chapter. I think it will be easy to spot!

I also made an image for the story.. I hope it looks OK, but I am willing to change it...

BTW: Bashing? no bashing? What do you think? Let me know, ok? ENJOY!

~Chibi-Chan

* * *

><p>Harry blinked at the man asked him to call him 'Dad.' He made Harry wary and nervous, but he been also more than welcoming… and was already much nicer to him then Vernon. Harry decided to give him a chance. Besides; Harry really REALLY wanted his own Daddy.<p>

Crowley opened his arms, and motioned for Harry to come to him. The five-year-old immediately got up, and went into the Demon's open arms. He was easily lifted and placed on the man's hip. Making sure that Harry was fastened to him, The man swiftly turned and made his way out the door.

"First thing is first.. Let's go into my office, shall we?" Crowley said, as young Harry nodded. They made their way out of the walkway and down the hall. They entered a large set of wooden doors, and found themselves in an ornate office. Sitting on one of the plush chairs in the corner of the room was the red-dressed woman Harry had seen earlier at the crossroads. She was still swimming in silk, with pale white skin and hazel eyes. Not crimson like he had seen earlier.

He smiled at the woman as she rose regally from her chair. She had a supernatural grace about her, and carried herself as if she was the most important woman in the world. He noticed her dark hair was now pinned up into waves. It looked very pretty. Harry was entraced immediately.

"Harry, this is Anne… You probably recognize her as the one that brought you here." Harry smiled happily at the woman and waved. She gave a smile back to Harry that seemed warm, but keep her hands folded properly in front of her. Harry began to like her even more. She didn't scare him nearly as much as Crowley did…

"She'll be in charge of your care and education. Understood?" Crowley said with a serious look. Harry nodded, and turned back to the pretty red woman.

"Does that mean you are going to be my Mummy?.." Harry asked bluntly. The woman's eyes got very wide. She looked to Crowley, completely speechless. Crowley chuckled to himself as the woman seemed to wait for a response from him.

"What do you say.. _Darling? _Are you going to be his _Mummy?" _Crowley chuckled. It seems there was a private joke that Harry didn't get because only Crowley and Anne knew.. Anne sent a spine-chilling glare to the king, before turning back to Harry and smiling.

"If you want me to be your Mummy, Harrison, then I will.." She said as she stepped forward and looked into his eyes with a smile. "I only had one child before when I was human; She was a girl, and it was a very long time ago.. So you'll have to be patient with me. Alright?"

Harry smiled brightly as he nodded his head. He was overjoyed! He got a new Mummy and a new Daddy on the same day! This was wonderful! He quickly jumped from Crowley's arms to Anne's, a large smile on his face. Anne looked shocked at the motion, but quickly righted herself and held on to the boy. He was obviously starved for attention; she didn't feel like denying him.

Crowley had an odd smile on his face that Harry couldn't place.. The kind of smile that uncle Vernon got when he saw a big, fat bonus check… Harry didn't know if he liked it, but since he was in Anne's arms now he decided to let it go. He was far to happy to let a _smile_ bother him. Crowley motioned back to his desk.

Harry looked at it, and his eyes went wide.

There was a pentagram with more than a few creepy symbols stretched across the surface of the desk. A knife, a black candle, and an old weather book that was no where _Near_ English also rested on the table. Harry felt fear start to rise in his chest. Crowley saw the look on his face, and realized where it had come from. He immediately started running interference.

"Oh; No, no, no, Little one… Those aren't for you…. Well, they are _FOR_ you, but they aren't going to be used _ON _you.." Crowley started. Anne placed a soft finger under Harry's chin, and turned his face toward hers.

"Harrison… What do you know of magic?" Anne asked. Her pretty hazel eyes looking into his emerald-green. Harry blinked and gulped.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt petunia said that there is no such thing as magic.. But then Vernon said that there IS magic, that it killed my parents, and that it comes from Demons and I use It." Harry said, As Anne's eyes grew harsh.

"Well, of course the ignorant muggle fool would say that…" Anne said, half to herself.

She turned her body with Harry on her hip and pointed to the table. "This, Harrison, is only one type of magic. Yes, it is demon magic as me and his highness are Demons… This is the kind of magic you hear about in fairy tales. This is the kind that people practice and study, and even sell their souls to gain access to." Harry looked back to the table with even more fear than before. Anne put her finger back under his chin, and made him look at her again.

"BUT.. That is not the magic you have." Harry blinked. His fear started to melt away as he heard those words. Anne smiled again as she saw him relax.

"The magic you have is more of an… Active magic. It's call sorcery. For Wizards and Witches like Merlin and Morgana… It is just as powerful. But it does not come from Demons. It comes from the universe itself." Anne was still staring into Harry's eyes.

"Do you understand, Harrison?.." Harry nodded at the Demoness that was now his mummy. She smiled back at the 5-year-old in delight. She moved in closer so she could talk into his ear..

"And do you want to know a secret, little one?.." She whispered as if it was a conspiracy. Harry smiled and nodded furiously back. He had always wanted to know a Secret! He'd never really known one before.

"I have that kind of magic, too…" She whispered back. Harry gasped. He looked at his new mummy with a sense of wonder and awe. His mummy was like him, AND like his new daddy! This was WONDERFUL!

"What we are going to do little one, is take Crowley's blood, and trace it on the symbol.. We are then going to use it to put a mark on your head. We are then going to chant; and tell magic itself that Crowley claims you as his son… Your body will get hot; But it won't hurt.. Then you will start to have OUR magic growing inside of you as well… in about 5 years, it will start to surface actively… and you will be a true Half-Demon.. A Cambion."

"Do you have any questions before this happens?.."

Harry turned and looked at the table again for a moment. He seemed to ponddr over this new information. After a beat or two, he turned back to Anne.

"Will I look different?.."

Anne looked pleased at the smartly asked question. "No, Child.. You will look the same as you do now."

Crowley watched fondly as he grinned at the two. Anne carried on the conversation until Harry was comfortable with how the Blood adoption would work.. He KNEW he had made the right choice when he asked Anne to stick around and help him with the kid.. But he never dreamed it would have turned out THIS well… The boy would be begging to learn from 'Mummy and Daddy' before the week's end..

And that yellow-eyed dick and Lilith could kiss his kilted Scottish born Arse…

He knew that Azazel was brewing up a new round of Physic kids this year, and Lilith had been more than a little busy downstairs with the Seven deadlies… And if there was one thing Crowley was good at, it was planning for the future…

And now he had Harry, and he had an entirely new future to plan; for him and his little prince…

And it looked _magnificent. _

"So.. Harrison; before we begin I have to ask; Do you want to keep your name?" Anne said as she brushed his cheek softly with her hand.

Harry blinked as for a few moments as he though this over, too. He shook his head.

"No.. No I don't want my name anymore…" Harry looked at Crowley. "Can I have your last name?…"

"Crowley?…' the king said with a gleam in his eye. "Of course you can. I can arrange that.." Crowley took out his cell phone and sent a text message to one of his many blood-thirsty lawyers. He was sure the ball would be rolling on the adoption papers tomorrow morning… Being filthy rich had its perks.

"Anything else we should know?.. Allergies, Aliases, any particular likes or dislikes?.." Crowley asked as he prepared to send another text if need be. Harry seemed to think, his eyes squinted as he mulled things over in his mind… Harry came back to reality a few minutes later as he looked back to the two Demons that stood by him.

"Well… I Really, REALLY don't like cats." Harry responded, his mind on Miss fig's dozen felines.

Crowley just looked even more pleased. He took Harry from Anne, and held him in his arms.

"Cats I can understand. But tell me; How do you feel about _Doggies?_…"

* * *

><p>-One year later-<p>

Outside number 4 privet drive, a rush of air was heard. Standing where there had been just empty space moments before were four people. A woman wearing a lovely knee-length dress. A light brown racer back with tan fringe on the bottom. A grown man in midnight blue Armani suit. His back was straight and he looked proud and smug. A smaller man, a teenager also wearing a suit. This suit was of lesser quality, and plain black. But the most odd out of all of them was the little Six-year-old boy.

He had well-styled and trimmed black hair that framed his face. He was wearing an age appropriate outfit that one would see kids wearing at church, or when going over to their rich grandparents for Christmas. A pair of khaki pants, a white dress shirt with a tan jumper over it. He looked happy and well taken care of… and at that moment. A tad bit upset.

The woman on the other hand watched the house with the same glint in his eyes that the Armani guy had.

"Dad.. Will it be over soon?" The boy asked quietly.

The man pulled down his sleeve and looked at his watch.

"The blood wards will be down in… 30 seconds. Then we can go in and finish this." The man said. The woman stepped forward with a flourish. She put her hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you want to be here for this? You don't have to watch." The boy took her hand off his shoulder, but he held on to it.

"They have hidden behind the wards long enough... An entire YEAR the wards kept them safe after they kicked me out… I know what they did was wrong, Mummy. I WANT to see them punished." The boy said in a voice that sounded more confident than he looked.

A pleased but vindictive smile crossed her face as she looked back to the house.

"Very well, My little prince… if that is what you want."

The Armani man then turned and looked to the other suit behind him.

"When the wards go down; you possess the boy up stairs. He is the key to reinstating the blood wards. Only they will be working for US next time… Punish him and treat him how you will; I don't care.. But keep that meatsuit alive until Harry turns 17.. Understood?" The teen nodded curtly.

"After you get out, we will send the hell-hounds in. You'll serve Harry from then on out.. Got it?"

The teen nodded again. The four stood around quietly and waited for another few minutes. A flash of light surrounded the house as it showed itself.. And just as slowly, faded. The message behind sight was obvious; The wards had come down.

Immediately after the wards finished fading the black-suit man tilted his head up. He released a thick black mass from the back of his throat. It moved on its own and billowed around like a poisonous cloud. The body it had inhabited fell limply to the ground, dead… The black mass moved quickly. It swarmed into the home and up the stairs. Moments later a pig-like blonde boy wearing a sleeper came down the steps, opened the front door, and walked out. Leaving the door ajar behind him. He walked straight to the middle of street and joined the others as the Armani man looked over to his left.

Two load growls were heard, as well as the sound of paw prints hitting the pavement at the spot the Armani man had looked at... He chuckled as he looked to the little boy next to him.

"Well, Conner… Would you like to do the honors?" The boy blinked back, as he took his father's hand into his own as well. He blinked and looked at the house one last time. He turned sad eyes back to his dad.

"They really do deserve it… Right?"

"They sure do, love. Probably more, in fact… Just think of all the things they have done to you.." The man said, as he nudged his head to the pups. "Now.. Go on, son. Get on with it."

Conner nodded, then turned and stared at the hell-hounds right in the eye. They stared back at him without an inch of fear. He pointed toward the upstairs room, then yelled loudly; "SIC 'EM BOYS!"

The two hell-hounds barked and leapt into action. They flew into the house through the open door… Seconds later, the sounds of Petunia and Vernon Dursley being ripped to shreds could be heard load and clear, even from the group's place in the middle of the street… Three of the four figures stood and laughed lively as the silhouettes of the two were seen being ripped to pieces through the windows. Conner watched aimlessly, not really knowing what to think, or what to feel.

"Alright… Sad to say, but I believe we have taken long enough; The headmaster will know that the wards have failed by now… We need to go."

The blonde pig-boy nodded, as he to a last look at his earlier (and now dead) meat suit, and snickered. He disappeared a moment later. Armani checked his watch again. And nodding, looking back to the other two.

"The flight for New York leaves at noon… We should be packed and ready to go by nine.. Alright?.."

The woman nodded as she picked up the little boy. "Very well… Nine it will be." The man nodded, leaned forward, and kissed the boy on the forehead. He then looked the lad right in the eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Conner.. You handled yourself and the Hounds well tonight. Now go straight to sleep when you get home, all right?"

"Allright…" The boy said, in a soft voice. The man nodded and took off just like the other. Conner looked back to his mother.

"Mum… Was… Was that… Right?"

The woman blinked as her face went flat.

"What ever do you mean by that Conner? You have to speak _clearly _if you want me to answer."

"I mean; Was that the right thing to do?" Conner rephrased.

"No; Not entirely, Love…" Anne answered honestly. "They didn't technically make a deal or have ten years… But to be fair, they where severely abusive and neglectful. And you should know by now, my boy…" She said as she moved him forward, and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Absolutely _no one _gets away with hurting _my _little prince…"

When with another smile and a flourish of fabric, the last two left Privet drive…

Moments later wizards and witches descended upon the house like a beehive. But it was already far to late. Harry Potter, now known as Conner Crowley, and his cousin where long gone… And there was nothing that anyone could do to find them...


	3. A tale of bedtime

Note; Yes, we will be going through Harry's childhood with Anne and Crowley.. It is going to be more than just a few chapters.. But I hope to show how Harry changes and BECOMES the Prince of the crossroads before he turns 11 instead of just.. POOF! He's evil! It makes more sense to me that way. Please bare with me.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>New York City, New york - nearly a year later.<p>

* * *

><p>Six-almost-Seven-year-old Conner laid comfortably in his four-poster bed. Their apartment in New York city was large, and high-class. Dad wouldn't go for anything less. And being the 'father' of the only Cambion in decades gave him a lot of awe and respect from other demons.. So, Conner, of course, got one of the biggest rooms they had as well as one of the most ornate beds money could buy. He loved it! It was like a having a place to sleep, a fort, and a small palace all in one... Which was probably why his dad had picked it out in the first place.<p>

Curled up in bed next to him with a book in her hands was his Mummy. She wore a lovely purple gown tonight, one she insisted was "_Orchid,_ not _Purple!"_ Even though it looked very much like purple to Conner... He didn't dare ask what kind of fabric it was, even though he was curious. Cashmere maybe? He didn't say anything about the dress, or his mother's obvious vanity, but instead contented himself with playing with the soft hem of her long sleeve with his fingers.

This had become a nightly ritual of theirs that they started not long after he was adopted. After Anne learned that Conner was never read a bedtime story, and knew hardly any fairy tales at all. She was appalled. Before Harry knew it he had dozens of storybooks and fairytales at his disposal, and was read at least one story every night before bed.

So, here they where. Conner already tucked into his midnight blue blankets. Anne next to him, the fabric of her dress and her very presence seeming to surround him. He, playing with the soft fabric of her sleeve. She, reading another story to him.

"She leant against a tree and was determined to wait for the dove who had saved her life so many times. The ring she had stolen from the old woman in the woods firm in her hand... and, as she thus stood, it seemed as if the tree became soft and pliant and was letting its branches down.." Anne paused here just for a moment, to turn the page of the book.

"Suddenly the branches twined around her were two arms, and when she looked round, the tree was a handsome man! He embraced and kissed her heartily, and said, _'Thou hast delivered me from the power of the old woman, who is a wicked witch.'_

_'She had changed me into a tree, and every day for two hours I was only a white dove. So long had she possessed the ring I could not regain my human form!_' His servants and his horses, who had likewise been changed into trees, were also freed from the enchantment and stood beside him. He led them forth to his kingdom, for he was a King's son, married the girl and lived happily."

"Ever After.." Conner added with a smile. Anne gave him a smile back.

"Ever after." She agreed, now shutting the book.

"Mummy?.." Conner asked, stopping her before she got up to leave. Anne, who _had_ started to get up, settled herself back down.

"Yes, Conner?.." Anne said as she placed the book on her lap.

"Do princes HAVE to be brave all the time?" He said with a frown. Anne's eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean, Love?..."

"I mean... What if the Prince was really, really scared... Almost terrified... and messed up or failed? Would that be ok? Or does he have to be brave and do things right every time?..." Conner asked softly. Anne's eyes widened for a moment. She blinked owlishly as she thought the words over.

"Well, Conner.. A Prince does have to try to be brave every time. But I suppose being brave also takes practice... but, truthfully, there are consequences to messing up and failing, even if you are scared or not.." She anwsered. "Remember when you messed up baking those blueberry muffins?"

"I burned the pan..." Conner said, turning red.

"And smoked the entire kitchen... You had to clean the pan and do the garbage for a week. And remember when you failed your math test?"

Conner nodded again, "I was grounded for a week, and had to have you check my math homework every night until I raised my grade."

"See? Consequences." Anne added with a nod. Conner still frowned. Anne wondered what was going through his head at that moment...

"But... What if the consequences were really, really bad?.. Would dad punish me? If I was really, REALLY scared and froze up.." He said again. Anne frowned even more.

"Why do you ask?.." She said softly. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Because.. I heard the other demons talking.. They said that Dad really, REALLY hates it when people fail him.. They said his punishments are REALLY harsh..." He said, getting a little pale. Anne's eyes turned to stone cold rubies. Oh, she was going to pay a few of her fellow crossroads demons a visit soon...

"Conner; put that out of your mind. Those were you're father SERVANTS and UNDERLINGS that he punished, not _you_. Not the _Prince_.. and he had more than the right to do so. Some of those failures could have cost your father his kingdom in hell.. They would have ruined him. Do you understand?.." She said, in a firm and final tone. Her words seeming harsher than they should have.

Conner nodded back quickly.

"Good.. Now go to sleep." She said, brushing his hair softly with her hand. A complete contradiction from her attitude a moment ago. Afterwards she rose from the bed, the purple (Orchid!) fabric slipping off the blue covers seamlessly, and trailing smoothly behind her. She walked to the dark oak bookcase that had been in the room since he had moved in, and put the storybook back in its place.

She then turned her shoulder and looked back at him. Her black curls moving with her, from head to waist. Conner was sure he had the most beautiful mummy in the world..

"I want you in the study at 7 tomorrow morning.. If you want me to teach you more magic, you have to be on time. Understood?" Conner smiled happily and nodded again. Tomorrow he was going to have another lesson! He couldn't wait. Anne nodded and smiled back, walking briskly to the door. She was extent on.. having a talk.. with some of the others of the 'court' tonight.

"Mummy, One last thing?.." Conner said. Anne stilled at the door, and turned around.

"Yes, my little prince?..."

"Do you think.. If I ever got really, truly afraid again.. Like I did that night with Uncle Vernon.. That I could brave, too? Like the other princes?..." Conner said, his eyes full of hope. Anne smiled back, looking a little sad.

"Ahh, but that my little prince, is the rub... Because it is only at that time when one is _truly _afraid that one _can_ be brave..."

And with that, Anne lifted her hand, and turned off the light switch. She stepped carefully out of the door, being sure to leave it open just a few inches.

Conner closed his eyes. Soon he had fallen asleep. A few moments after a rather small Hell-hound padded his way quietly into to the room. He looked around with interest until it found his charge. He made his way over to the four-poster bed, and promptly climbed into it.

Then, After finding a wonderfully warm spot next to Conner, It to curled up and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The king and Anne

Dear readers,

So sorry for the late updates, but I have been very busy lately looking after my mother. She has been extremely sick with cancer and treatments but luckily she is much better and in remission, and I am back! So look for more updates, including rejection letters and Dirty south! ^.^

* * *

><p>Crowley took a long sip of his well-aged red wine. He was standing at his ornate mahogany desk (even though the chair was right next to him) as he flipped through the pages of the newest manuscript that had been sent to him. There were many good reasons why he possessed a mildly successful literary agent, and this was one of them. Not only did he get to meet dozens of dozens of desperate writers who would do anything to become award-winning authors, allowing him to make ridiculous amounts of deals and money... but he got to read the newest and hottest books before they where even PUBLISHED.<p>

It was a perk that he enjoyed, and abused as much as possible.

He had just circled a red loop around a sentence to let the editor know to fix it when Anne burst into the room. Looking like the hellfire and brimstone she had been forged it. Crowley's eyebrow raised at her, not because of the dramatic entrance (He was used to those by now..) But at the lightly singed and ripped dress she was wearing. That was just not Anne's way. He knew she didn't go out to make deal today, if she had run into hunters he was sure there would be at least a few pints of blood all over her. And wasn't it only an hour ago that she went to put Conner to bed?

_What in the hell did __**darling mummy**__ get up to now? _Crowley wondered. Anne put her hands on her hips and somehow stood even straighter.

"Just so you're informed... You should know that sent I sent a few of your _Peons_ back downstairs for a _Attitude Adjustment.._." She hissed. Crowley gave a long-suffering sigh.

"And what was the offense this time?..."

"Conner overheard them talking. About how you HATE people who fail you, and how you punishment them severely. He got scared, and started to fear that you would do the same to him.. Like his uncle did." Crowley frowned at this, and shut the manuscript that was in front of him. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. He didn't want his prince terrified of him. He wanted Connor to continue to adore him and hero-worship his Daddy... Crowley kind of liked having it that way.

That would have to be righted very soon.. Still, He didn't think that was cause enough for Anne to send them packing back to hell.

"So I went to go correct their behavior, and tell them not to hold those kind of conversations were little ears could hear them... And I found out that they let him overheard that conversation _ON PURPOSE_." Crowley's eyes when wide at those words. Both quickly turned to a deep, blood-red glare.

"They.. What?..." he whispered dangerously.

"Apparently, They though it would be good fun to scare the 'worthless demon pup...' They where going to tell more and more stories as the weeks went on, One was even hoping to give him nightmares! For their own amusement, obviously.." She stomped her way over to one of the ornate overstuffed chairs and dropped herself in, her fabric once again swimming around her. Crowley just sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous... First, the demon world is alight with pride over the thought of a new Cambion. Now I hear whispers of Two other kings wanting to kill him, a report of a plan from Azazel to kidnap him, and three factions wanting to use him as a sacrifice when his Demon magic awakens_ in three years_! Now, THIS?! My own people, my OWN HOME?.." He said, working himself into a rage, as the fireplace behind him leapt with flames, and the light bulbs in the room flickered or busted.

Anne gave a light smile as she looked at the flickering lights and flames with a condescending look and raised eyebrow. It was obvious she was not all that impressed with the theatrics.

"He's VULNERABLE... Of course they want to act now, before he gets strong." Anne stated impetuously at him. She looked down and picked sadly at her scorched sleeve. "As you said, His demon magic will wake in 3 years.. His accidental magic isn't controllable, but it's obviously there, and may jump-start soon as well. Then he'll be Dangerous... and able to protect himself."

She then removed of a bit of blackened fabric with a snap, and then turned back to Crowley.

"But you and I both know that things will only get worse before they get better... A lot can happen in three years. And danger will be coming from every other faction and King in Hell as well. Not just the few we already know of. If they can't control him or have something they can use against him, then he's a threat. And as you well know, Demons like their threats _dead_."

Crowley stopped as his jaw locked again and he growled, his eyes still blood-red.

"THIS shouldn't even be a problem! I shouldn't even have to WORRY about this kind of thing! There should be more than enough fear and respect behind him that every demon on this plane wouldn't even DREAM of coming that near the boy! Conner should be OFF-LIMITS, COMPLETELY HANDS OFF, just for being under my name!"

Anne responded by sending a quick wave a magic with a flick of her wrist. A SMACK was heard as she slapped Crowley from across the room. Crowley eyes widened for a moment, before two sets of blood-red eyes both glared at one another hatefully. The two were not married, nor even a couple, so Anne had few issues with using a little light abuse on him.

".. And that's the kind of thinking that's going to get our prince KILLED..._ Your highness_..." Anne hissed back. Crowley snatched his glass up and took another hard drink. It was a few more moments before his eyes, or Anne's went back. Crowley stayed standing at his desk as he thought over the truth of Anne's words... Anne herself sat calmly perched on her seat, waiting for Crowley to continue the situation.

"Very well.. You have a point. What do you suggest we do?"

Anne's beautiful smile then turned into a dangerous, Vindictive smirk. Her eyes gleamed with a sickening joyful edge.

"Strike first, ask questions later... Strike Terror in their hearts as quickly as possible, and keep it growing... Lower the number Demons we have around here to our trusted few, our very trusted few, and no one else. Plus.. A second home would also be a good idea. Keep him there, and say he's here. Misleading them could not only save our boy, but get those after him caught. I hear the New York Palaceades are wonderful..."

Crowley snickered at the Demoness. "Looking to get back in a Palace bedroom soon, eh?.." He quipped.

Anne's fire quickly turned to ice as those words, but It only served to amused Crowley more. He loved rubbing her human past in her face, just as much as she hated been reminded of it.

"I'll think on it... Now, Let's just get back to business, shall we?..."

"Very well, My King." Anne said as she got up, and started to make her way out the door. Crowley bet that it was more than likely to change into a different dress. "Just remember... When we took him in all those years ago, you swore that you would to EVERYTHING to make sure Conner makes it to adulthood..." Anne said, as she paused at the door, and looked back to him. "And I will hold you to that, Crowley... EVERYTHING means EVERYTHING..."

"Yes,_ Your Grace_..." Crowley snapped at her hatefully.

He didn't need to be reminded, and he didn't like the implication that He didn't care for his son as much as Anne did.. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it... Anne gave him one last Piercing look, but left without another word.


End file.
